Not Expected
by MentalHope
Summary: Hinata doesn't come to morning practice, which is surprising in itself. But the next occurring events were definitely not expected. Even Kageyama thinks so. Drabble/one shot; Kageyama x Hinata. **I don't own any of the characters! I'm just writing this for others to read without gaining any profit for it!


Hello, once again! This is a Kageyama x Hinata drabble, sort-of oneshot thing. Lol

Sorry if it's all over the place! My ideas weren't working smoothly. ._. Also, it has minor mentioning of other couples; a more prominent one being DaichiSuga.

Anyways. Hope you enjoy reading this crap! lol

* * *

Hinata didn't come to morning practice.

That in itself was _very_ surprising.

It also made everyone go crazy with worry.

"HINATA! WHERE ARE YOU MY KOHAI?!"

"NOOOOO!"

_A bucket overflowing with 'worry'._

"Tanaka! Nishinoya! Shut up!" Daichi was practically twitching in irritation because of their loud voices. It didn't help that they were both screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Now, now," The mother hen of the team spoke up with a gentle voice. "Daichi, um… Calm down. Please." Suga pleaded, giving him _those eyes_. And of course, Daichi couldn't resist.

"Get a room, will ya?!" Tanaka teasingly yelled back at the duo. Everyone knew they were together, no matter how much they both blushed and denied it.

At that moment, Suga's face turned into a tomato and he quickly left the gym, saying something about a drink from the vending machine.

"Tanaka! 10 laps! Now!" The captain yelled back. He was secretly mad Tanaka made his adorable Suga-chan go away.

"What?"

"Now!"

"B-but-!"

_"__**Now.**__"_

"Okay, okay!"

Wise choice Tanaka. You never want to mess with the Captain when he's mad. _It's really scary._

Nishinoya glanced at Asahi, both silently communicating about who would bring up the situation they were focusing on before. "Oh whatever." Nishinoya scowled.

"Hey! Kageyama! Where the heck is Hinata?"

Kageyama calmly paused in the process of taking his stuff out of his gym bag. Taking a sip of water from his water bottle, he turned his head to face Nishinoya.

"I don't know."

"Of course. You're no help at all." Kageyama twitched. Tsukishima's comments were the ones not helping _at all _right now. "U-umm... Tsuki?" Yamaguchi whispered to the tall blonde next to him. "What is it?" The blonde whispered back.

"I… I left m-my water bottle in the locker room." There was a strange hue of pink lighting up on the blonde's cheeks. But before Tsukishima could reply back, the freckled boy was already out the gym doors.

Kageyama smirked. "So-"

"Shut up."

"But seriously, do any of you guys know where Hinata is?" The captain asked again. So much for diffusing the commotion from earlier. Everyone, even Kageyama, shook their heads 'no'.

"Alright. Well… We're gonna have to start without him, I guess. Tanaka-" And as simple as that, Daichi put everyone else in place for practice. Kageyama, still, was suspicious though. And dare he say…

_… __worried._

_"__Where the hell are you Hinata?"_

* * *

Meanwhile, Hinata was still safely in bed at his house… bawling his eyes out.

"Hinata-kun… Please calm down, sweetie." Hinata's beautiful mother tried to comfort him, rubbing his back and all. "I know. It's hard to believe. But you have to go to school. Or do you not want to go? I'll call in, okay?"

His sweet mother quietly left the room, leaving a sniffling Hinata covered in bed sheets from head to toe. "Aw, man. Now I'll get in trouble for not going to morning practice…" He told himself in agony.

**_Daichi's going to be so mad at me._**

Just the thought of the scary captain over-towering him was enough to make Hinata start crying again**_. _**

You see, yesterday night, Hinata got the devastating news that his dog had died. Coming home from practice yesterday, he went on with his chores at home, normally. It wasn't until about seven o'clock in the evening, that he noticed something felt… wrong.

And wrong it was.

"Hinata?" His mom called out to him, peeking through the doorway. "If you need anything, just call for me, okay?" And with that his mother was out the door, but not before taking one last glance at her son.

Hinata sighed. Burying himself deeper into his blankets, and closing his eyes to get some sleep. He didn't really get any last night, _so yeah._

"I'll just go to the afterschool practice…"

* * *

_"__Dammit! Why can't I concentrate…" _

Kageyama thought, trying to keep up and understand the professor's notes and explanation. He kept fidgeting, something that was _not_ normal for him to do. In the end, he gave up. He actually already knew what his teacher was explaining, so it wouldn't hurt to just succumb to his thoughts, right?

Unconciously he kept staring at the empty desk next to him, which is where Hinata sits _and dammit why is he worrying so much?_

Well, he knew exactly why… and he just couldn't stop it.

Throughout the course of the year; tossing the ball to Hinata, challenging him to races, hanging out outside of practice, sneak-talking in class, helping each other out, and… just _being_ with him.

It made his stomach do flip-flops.

And he was downright frustrated.

_"__Why do I have to fall for such a shorty?"_ He would ask himself. But the King was no fool. He wasn't about to deny it himself either. He knows what he feels, and he's sunk deeper into it every time Hinata smiled and laughed, and talked, and _everything_…

"Gosh, I'm such an idiot."

"Kageyama-" He flinched. "Do you have something to say?" The snotty professor proclaimed, bringing all of the student's attention towards him. Kageyama made sure to put on his most terrifying face feature that could even rival with Tanaka's.

"**_No._**"

"J-just… Pay attention then!"

* * *

It wasn't normal, per say, but the school day kept going. The day wasn't about to slack off just because Hinata wasn't here.

_Though, maybe it should…_

As Kageyama walked through the almost-deserted hallways, his mind returned to his previous thoughts he was thinking earlier while being in that boring classroom of his. But seriously… couldn't those teachers just leave him be? _I always pay attention, so why were they calling me out? _Becoming frustrated all over again, he didn't hear weird noises until he turned the corner to the hallway he was walking in.

_"__A-ah…"_

And there it was.

"What the…?"

On instinct, he immediately stepped back behind the wall, steadily becoming suspicious. Mostly on, why the heck was he even hiding in the first place?

"W-wait, someone m-might…"

Wait. That voice seemed, familiar? Who…

"Sshhh… everyone's gone now, Suga…"

_Suga-senpai?_

Kageyama didn't realize what might be happening until he momentarily stopped thinking about the situation seriously… and then he realized.

Because he heard Daichi's voice, too.

Automatically his face turned pink. _Can't these two save it for somewhere else?_

As you can see, it was definitely not a secret that these two were together… _but seriously? C'mon you stupid senpais..._

Kageyama thought this was enough… drama (was it even?) and turned back to find another hallway that lead to the volleyball court. He didn't want to deal with this. Especially since he just considered what he felt for that little brat…

Damn.

* * *

"Hello everyone-! AH!"

Being knocked to the floor was not the first thing Hinata thought would happen to him the second he stepped into the gym."

"Nishi-senpai! Uh-!"

"YOU BRAT! HOW DARE YOU NOT COME TO MORNING- Agh!"

"I think that's enough, Nishi! He can't breathe." Asahi came to the rescue, gentle as always. The wing spiker picked the energetic libero off of Hinata, and helped him become steady on his feet.

"Thanks, Asahi!" With that big grin of his, Hinata diffused any worry his teammates had off him, but they were still curious. After all, Hinata hasn't missed a single day of practice until now.

"Hinata," The beauty of a manager Kiyoko started with her quiet voice. "Why weren't you here in the morning?"

Hinata's grin shrunk and turned into a simple sad smile. "Oh. I was…um pretty sad 'cause yesterday, I…" The more he thought about it, the more childish his reason seemed to be. After all, he was supposed to be tough and not let anything get in his way of practicing, right? The coach would surely yell at him at this rate.

"Are we not yet practicing?" A stoic voice cut through the silence.

Kageyama entered, not bothered by the stare the others were giving him at all. Until he looked up, he realized why everyone was quiet in the first place. His eyes widened at the sight of the short, orange-haired volleyball spiker… and then they returned to normal. "So you decide to come to practice now, huh."

It wasn't even a question. Hinata opened his mouth to retaliate, but at that moment was when Coach Keishin and Takeda, along with Daichi and Sugawara, entered the gym and automatically demanded practice to start. Since Hinata was back, everyone didn't seem to mind that they didn't get a response from the energertic player on why he wasn't at school today. It actually kind of bothered Hinata, but he tried and focused on what he needed to work on.

Though, Kageyama being stoic to him (more than usual) wasn't helping his concentration at all.

He was like that throughout all practice.

* * *

Practice was over, and it was about time to confront Hinata.

"Hina-!" _Or maybe not._

"Hm? What's up?" Hinata glanced at him, placing the broom back in the corner of the supply room they were in, since it was their turn to clean up the gym. _"Picked a nice day to come back, huh?"_ Hinata sarcastically asked himself.

At that moment, Kageyama snapped. For what reason, he didn't know himself, either.

"You idiot! How could you miss practice! You know we have an important match coming up! You brush it off like it's nothing-!" _That's not true._

"Are you not taking this seriously? You're just goofing around, not really caring-!"

_Why am I overreacting? This isn't true at all._

"And-"

"Kageyama, shut up!"

The setter did just that.

"I didn't miss practice just because I wanted to! You idot!" This was getting to Hinata way too much then it was supposed to. _But Kageyama was being so inconsiderate…_

"Something happened! I was really sad, okay?! My dog died and-"

_"__Oh..."_

"-It just got to me! Really bad. So don't just go there, easily saying how I'm not taking this seriously, or-!"

Kageyama understood now. He really was acting like a jerk… And seeing tears at the corner of Hinata's beautiful eyes were compelling him to do something. _Anything._

In an instant, he pulled Hinata close to him, and hugged him_. He was hugging Hinata._

"K-kage…yama?"

"Shut up."

Hinata's face burned red. He never could've imagined one of his dreams to come true. Especially right now. Slowly, he clutched the front of the raven's jacket, and softly tugged down to catch the setter's attention.

"Why are you hugging me?" The blunt, straight forward question was enough to snap Kageyama back to life and realize what he's doing.

"W-what- Ah?"

"No! Silly, don't pull back!" Hinata grinned and hugged Kageyama even closer, the taller of the two trying to figure out what exactly was happening right now.

Kageyama's heart was beating loudly. He was sure his face was red right now.

"What… are you…?"

"It's okay! I like hugging you now!" Gosh, this brat was going to be the death of him. He was sure Hinata was doing this on purpose now.

Well, two can play at this game.

Totally forgetting his own feelings, Kageyama quickly bent lower… and kissed the orange ball of energy.

_Wait! What did I just…!_

Surprisingly, Hinata didn't overreact. He actually… leaned into the kiss. Slowly, Hinata kissed him back, hesitantly moving his soft lips against the others'.

_Is this actually happening?_

Kageyama wasn't sure how… what should he…? What was he even supposed to…?

Hinata smiled into the kiss.

The raven-haired paused. This damn brat..!

"You're not scary at all!" Hinata dared to say after he pulled away from the shocked raven.

He probably shouldn't have said that, though.

"Y-you…!"

"H-huh? Wait! I didn't mean…! Please don't kill me!" Driven away by Kageyama's aura, Hinata quickly stepped out of the supply room.

Kageyama's heart was beating quickly. He touched his lips with his fingertips, and slowly turned his head towards the exit where Hinata was leaving.

"Hey."

"Ah! Please don't kill me!"

"Oi, shut up! I'm not going to-!"

"Liar!"

And before Hinata could escape any further, Kageyama quickly pulled him close, and kissed him once again. This time, rendering Hinata speechless.

_This guy…_

_The outcome was really something he didn't expect._

* * *

If there are any mistakes, please tell me! Thank you. (:


End file.
